Spirits and Swords
by miko-miya
Summary: A bunch of Erlu/Heartlet oneshots. Includes fluff, angst, and smut. Cover art creds to @zelkam-art
1. Good Morning

Really short but sweet fluff. Don't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy.

"Erza! Erza! C'mon, get up!" I groaned as my girlfriend yelled in my ear and shook me awake. I rolled over onto my back to be able to look up at her and my breath caught in my throat as the sun pouring in through the window behind her made her glow and look like an angel. I smiled and squinted my eyes.

"Hello, beautiful." I said and grinned cheekily as I watched her blush. I loved that even though we've been together for three months, I could still pull that reaction out of her just by using a pet name.

I sat up and got out of bed, standing right in front of the celestial mage. We both started leaning in and my eyes started to close. With a centimeter left in between our lips, Lucy swung her hand in and covered my mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"Good morning, morning breath." she said and grinned as she walked away, swinging her hips and chuckling.

I shook my head and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. By the time I walked out, I could smell eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. I walked in and smiled at the sight of Lucy humming to herself and cooking breakfast.

Sneaking up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her sigh and relax into my tight embrace and I took a deep whiff in of her scent.

"You look good in my shirt." I said and she sheepishly grinned.

"You don't mind that I took it, right?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I did just say you looked good in it, right? Plus I kind of owe you for ripping yours off last night." I cheekily grinned and she chuckled, turning around to face me and wrap her arms around my neck.

"You're insufferable." she said.

I didn't respond, happy to just stare into the chocolate brown orbs in front of me that never failed to mesmerize me. Lucy just stared into mine back and I couldn't help but think that there's nowhere I'd rather be than here.

Our moment was broken by the smell of burning.

"Frick!" Lucy exclaimed and spun around to the now black-on-one-side pancakes. I laughed and leaned my head over her shoulder to give her a quick peck on her cheek.

"Good morning, Lucy."


	2. Snowfight

Fluff and sass.

This was a bad idea. I could feel it in my bones. Or rather, I couldn't feel my bones through the freezing cold. I may have been wearing a thick jacket, a hat, gloves, boots, and a scarf but my body was still shaking violently.

I had perched behind a large pile of snow about 15 meters from the guild hall and next to me was Wendy, Happy and Gray. Elfman had been taken out by Natsu and Bickslow, and Cana and Evergreen were taken out by Mira. Lisanna who was also on our team was hiding behind another pile a few yards further from the hall. We had gotten Freed, Bickslow, Levy, and Gajeel but they still had Natsu, Mira, and Erza left and they were proving quite difficult.

Things had been quiet for a while and everyone was getting anxious. The pile of snowballs that Gray had made for us was big and we were itching to use them. One of the perks of having an ice mage on your side in a snowball war.

"Agh! I can't take it anymore! C'mon flame brain grow a pair!" yelled Gray standing up, suddenly shedding his clothes. Oh god.

"Gray! What are you doing? Shut up!" I heard Lisanna yell but it was too late. I looked over and saw all three of the opposite's team's surviving members charging at us. I looked around to see everyone, except Gray who was throwing snowballs at them, panicking so I did the bravest thing I could do at the moment.

"SCATTER!" I yelled and began to run away from the rampage. Wendy followed my lead but I saw Lisanna and Happy go to try and help Gray.

'Our chances just dwindled drastically.' I thought and ran behind the guild and into the pine trees for cover. I saw Wendy decide to go around the guild instead and I could hear shouts of Gray and Natsu in the distance. I kept on sprinting for a bit then stopping not too far away to catch my breath leaning on a tree.

I was just about to go back to see the damage done and admit defeat when I heard the sound of metal against snow behind me. I froze up, held my breath and pressed my back against the tree to hide.

"Luuuuuuuuucy..." I heard Erza coo and I silently shivered as the voice sent chills down my spine. Of course she would come to hunt me down.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." she said and I could hear her taking more steps but to my surprise, they were going away from me. I waited until I could no longer hear her feet or taunts before I let out my breath. I reached down into the snow and made my weapon.

'Think Lucy, think.' I thought as I worried. She would be back this way soon and I didn't stand a chance against her in aim. I would have to outsmart her. All of a sudden, a plan popped into my head. It was risky and she probably wouldn't fall for it but I had to try. For my team!

I looked around and found an opening in the trees not far from me. Perfect. I grabbed a key from my hip and prepared myself. I took a deep breath and calmly and quietly walked over to the clearing and sat in the middle of it in plain view, muttering words under my breath. When I sat down, a small snowman-looking spirit popped out of thin air.

"Play along." I whispered to the spirit and Plue just sent his usual answer. I then sensed Erza coming up behind me, still in the trees. Close enough to hear me but far enough to think that I don't know she's there. I smiled. Here I go.

"Pun pun!" said Plue.

"I know Plue! Isn't she just so beautiful? We had another movie night last night and we had so much fun. It sucks we're not on the same team though. I was really looking forward to spending the day with Erza." I said loudly. I didn't hear anything behind me and smirked. I clenched the snowball in my hand.

"Pun pun?" said Plue and I inwardly cooed at the little guy.

"I know, I just- sometimes I miss her so much. Like y'know how after you lose something really important and then you feel a little emptier inside? When I'm not around Erza, I just feel like- like I don't belong anywhere and I just want to kiss her every time I see her and she's so beautiful and funny and- gosh I just like her so much Plue." I said and even though I am technically doing this as a scene, I wasn't completely acting. I felt my face heat up as I thought about the redhead who had stolen my heart.

"Pun." Plue said and pointed up and behind me.

"Huh?" I said and turned my head to look into a pair of thighs. I raised my head to look into the eyes of Erza who was staring down at me with her mouth hanging open. I stood up and turned to her.

"Oh! Uh, hey babe! Uhm, how much exactly of that did you hear?" I asked smiling and blushing at her while chuckling awkwardly. Erza didn't say anything but took the step in between us, grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. For a moment, the world was perfect. It was just the two of us, surrounded in a gorgeous winter wonderland with snow lightly falling all around. I sighed and lifted one hand to stroke her cheek, completely relaxing into my lover's strong body.

We pulled apart and smiled gently at each other. Erza looked like she was going to say something but I cut her off.

"Hey, Erza?" I whispered, still pulled against her.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, just as gently.

I grinned.

"Gotcha."

And I brought up the other hand that held the snow and smashed it into the side of her face.

She let go of me, sputtering with the most surprised look I had ever seen and I burst out laughing. I felt her stare at me for a bit before she started to chuckle and then ended up laughing as well.

After a few moments of laughter filling the air, we finally calmed down a bit and Erza came over to me as I was wiping tears from my eyes.

"That was mean." she pouted. I snorted. So lady like I know. I grabbed her hand then pulled her into me. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and I nuzzled my head into her neck, enjoying her warmth.

"I'm sorry. But I did mean every word, just so you know." I apologized and I brought my head back to look at her. She just smiled.

"You got me." she said and then grinned. It took me a moment to realize what she was implying but then a big grin spread on my face too.

"Yes, I did." I stated proudly and turned around, dragging my girlfriend back to the guild to see how the others had done against their opponents.

A/N: Ah hells yeah! This was so much fun to write. I really hope that you guys enjoyed this one! The next one is going to be my first time ever writing something rated M so stay tuned!


	3. Need (M)

**WARNING: LEMON. RATED M. SMUT.**

Erza needed Lucy.

She had known this since she woke up this morning with the feeling of sweat drenching her and fire coursing through her lower body. But of course, today would be the one day that her sexy-as-fuck girlfriend had left for work early. Erza had screamed in frustration.

She had tried everything. From her fingers to toys to the shower nozzle. Every single climax felt empty. Erza did not expect herself to be at all this wanting. It's not like anything had changed in the couple's sex live recently and it bothered her that she was reduced to a pile of arousal and whimpers as she tried endlessly to get the filling release she was looking for.

Erza looked at the time. She would need to start to get ready for work if she wanted to be on time but then another stroke of heat shot through her and she made a decision. Lucy only worked during the mornings on Thursday so she would be back in four hours. Erza could last that long.

At least she hoped so.

"Hello?" said Makarov, Erza's boss, over the phone.

"Good morning, sir. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cannot come into work today. I'm sick." Erza hoped her voice didn't give away the arousal she felt.

"Of course, Erza. Take all the time you need. And try some chicken noodle soup. It'll help your throat feel better." said Makarov and then he hung up.

Erza put down the phone and looked at the clock on the other side of their bedroom. The minute-hand moved and she sighed. She hoped she wouldn't go crazy.

Lucy was on her way home. She had decided to cleave work an hour early. This morning she'd noticed that Erza's face was flushed while she was sleeping and thought that she might've come down with a cold. When Mr. Dreyar, Erza's boss, called in saying to take care of his best employee, she'd marched into her own boss' office and said that she was going home early.

Lucy had texted her girlfriend as soon as she left the building but hadn't received an answer. Worry was slowly building in her chest even though everything was probably fine.

Finally, she pulled into the driveway and walked to the door. She opened it slowly and quietly as to not wake up Erza if she was sleeping. Lucy made a beeline for the bedroom and was just about to open the door when she stopped dead in her tracks after she heard a loud moan through the door.

"Oh god, lucyyy! " She heard and Lucy's eyes widened. 'Is she...?' Lucy thought and the loud swear that reverberated through the door pretty much confirmed it.

She opened the door a crack and peeked an eye through it. Heat flushed her entire body at the sight before her.

Erza was wearing one of Lucy's button-ups undone and laying on her knees with her face down in the mattress so that her ass was in the air. Everything was on perfect display for Lucy.

Currently, the source of the redhead's pleasure was a pink vibrator that stimulates both the g-spot and clit.

It was Lucy's favourite for Erza to use on her.

Erza was pounding it in and out of her pussy, the sounds it made almost making Lucy moan. Erza was dripping onto the mattress and her eyes were furrowed shut with her mouth open. Lucy completely opened the door. Erza didn't notice with her eyes closed, too lost in the pleasure.Lucy scanned her girlfriend's body. She may not have been used to topping but right now it looked like Erza could use some help. Lucy smirked.

She walked up to the edge of the bed and was surprised when Erza still didn't acknowledge her. Lucy was standing right behind Erza and now had a much better view of the toy sliding in and out of the wetness. She noticed it wasn't vibrating. 'Yet.' Lucy thought.

She simultaneously put one knee on the bed so that Erza was between her legs, placed a firm hand on Erza's back and grabbed the hand that was handling the vibrator, making it stop.

Erza shrieked. She tried to sit up but Lucy pressed her down to remain in her position.

"Hello, naughty girl." Lucy drawled and Erza gasped then slightly relaxed.

"L-Lucy! You're home early." Erza rasped.

"Well, I originally thought you were sick but now... now I see that the case is much much worse." Replied Lucy and then shifted Erza's wrist, making the vibrator move all the way into Erza.

"A-ah! L-Lucy what're you d-doing?"

"Hush my love. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Lucy smiled.

Erza looked back into the dark eyes of her lover and shivered. Another shot of arousal reminded her of her needs.

Erza ground her hips back towards Lucy. Lucy chuckled and then Erza whined loudly as she pulled the toy completely out.

"My, my, so needy. And to be pleasuring yourself without me?" Lucy leaned her body over Erza's so that she could whisper right into her ear.

"You've been bad, Erza." she whispered and Erza's breath hitched.

"However, I suppose I'll be nice and let you come. On one condition."

"Oh god, anything Lucy." Erza exclaimed.

"Beg." Lucy grinned and Erza froze.

"W-what?" Erza stuttered, completely red-faced. She wasn't used to this. Lucy sighed and to the dismay of Erza, removed herself from the girl and the bed, walking towards the door.

"Well, if you're not willing then I'll just leave you to yourself. Oh and I'll be taking this as well." Lucy held up the soaked vibrator in her hand.

"No! No, wait!" Erza sprung up and turned around on the bed, still on her knees but with her head up and facing Lucy this time. Lucy turned around, walked back to Erza and cocked an eyebrow, waiting.

"p-please." Erza murmured, not meeting Lucy's gaze.

"What was that? A bit louder." said Lucy and grabbed Erza's chin, raising her gaze to her own.

Erza gasped at the pure want in Lucy's eyes and then swallowed her pride.

"Please Lucy, I need you!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy grinned.

"Good girl." and then she pushed Erza back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. She kissed Erza, running her tongue over her lip until she gained entrance. They both moaned into the kiss, wrestling their tongues together. Erza began stripping Lucy of her top and then her bra. Lucy stood up and got rid of her jeans and underwear then climbed back on top of Erza.

Lucy moved a leg in between Erza's and pressed her thigh against Erza's womanhood. Erza gasped and moaned. She began rocking her hips against the thigh and Lucy bit at her pulse point.

"What a dirty girl, Erza. You're supposed to be at work yet here you are getting yourself off on my thigh alone. Fuck you're so wet. I can feel your juices dripping down my leg. After you've cum, you're going to lick it all up and clean the mess you've made." Lucy rasped into Erza's ear as she moaned louder and tried to grind her hips harder, chasing her release.

"Fuck! Lucy! I-I'm gonna cum!" Erza yelled, already beginning to see stars. Lucy leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth. Erza moaned loudly and gripped at Lucy's hair. She could feel that her orgasm was going to be intense. She was so close. What she had been waiting for all morning, she almost had.

Lucy pulled away.

Erza whined loudly, scratching at Lucy's back and begging her to come back.

"No! Lucy, please please, god I need to come. I need you!" Erza whined as she arched her back and pulled Lucy against her again. Lucy rubbed up and down Erza's sides.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay, love. It will be worth it, trust me." Lucy cooed at Erza and after she had finally calmed down a bit, Lucy pulled them apart to look into her lover's eyes with a smirk.

"Lucy..." Erza whined but Lucy just shushed her and continued to smirk.

A buzzing noise registered in Erza's brain and she moaned loudly as Lucy pushed the vibrating toy into her. The clitoral stimulation part rubbed against her clit and Erza saw stars.

"OH!" yelled Erza as Lucy began to rapidly thrust it in and out of her opening.

"F-fucking hell, L-lucyyy." Erza approached the peak quickly and held on to Lucy as tight as she could.

"Mmfuck- oh... oh god... Lu-nnnn... Lucy! D-don't stooop please... ah... ahh... AH... OH!"

Erza screamed. Lights flashed in her vision and the rest of the world completely disappeared. The coil in her sprung and her orgasm rushed through her body with the ferocity of a tsunami. She felt herself shaking and trembling while holding onto Lucy, who was biting a mark into her neck.

Erza collapsed in a heap of flushed, panting flesh, occasionally twitching as the aftershocks raced through her. Lucy pecked the mark she had made and then made her way to Erza's lips. She tenderly kissed them as she pulled the vibrator out slowly and gently, cooing at the small whine that Erza emitted.

"Erza, baby? Are you okay?"

"..."

Lucy became worried. Had she pushed too far? She looked over Erza's face and stared down at the still out-of-breath beauty.

"Erza?"

"I love you."

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and Erza just smiled up at her. Lucy looked down at the flushed titania and giggled.

"I love you too."

They smiled at each other.

...

"Ready for round 2?"

"I can't feel my legs, Lucy."

 **A/N: This is my first time writing anything near smutty so please let me know what you think. In the meantime, I'll work on improving. I understand that Erza is very very ooc in this. I wanted to try experimenting with different sides of the characters a bit but I'm not sure if I like how it turned out. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed!**


	4. Dancing

**FLUFF**

 **SONG: Perfect by Ed Sheeran**

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

 _Not knowing what it was,_

 _I will not give you up this time,_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own,_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine...'_

Lucy closed her eyes and moved around the room to the beat. She had her arms in the air, one outstretched in the air acting as if she was clasping a hand and the other raised to act as if it was resting on another's shoulder. Lucy hummed to herself as she remembered the steps that she had been taught as a girl. She remembered Ms. Herald, her teacher with a warm smile and fun ways of learning the steps. She remembered performing a quick ballroom dance for the other maids and butlers and then getting all of them to join.

 _'...Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favourite song...'_

Lucy smiled. "Quit making a ruckus, you useless brat!" Then her father's voice boomed through her head and she stumbled, having lost her concentration. Lucy sighed.

"You're a lovely dancer." an unknown voice drifted from behind. Lucy shrieked and spun around.

 _'Darling, you look, perfect_

 _tonight...'_

"Erza!" she yelled at the woman leaning against the doorframe. "Don't scare me like that!"

 _'Well I found a woman,_

 _Stronger than anyone I know...'_

The redhead chuckled. "I apologize."

Lucy grumbled and then blushed. "How long have you been standing there exactly?" Erza smirked. Lucy blushed harder.

 _'I found a love...'_

"Are you going to explain why you came to the guild's basement and are now dancing?" Erza asked and started to walk across the room to the blonde. Lucy sighed. "I was just practicing for the job we're gonna do."Team Natsu has been assigned a mission to go undercover and attend a ball, where they would have to find a target.

"I see." Erza said. She was now standing in front of Lucy. "This will not do." Lucy felt a pang of embarrassment and insecurity rush through her. Did Erza think she was a bad dancer?

 _'We are still kids but we're so in love,_

 _Fighting against all odds...'_

Erza placed a hand on Lucy's waist and pulled her close to her. Lucy instinctually put a hand on Erza's shoulder to catch herself. Erza grabbed Lucy's other hand and lifted it.

"You need a partner." said Erza. 'Oh no' Lucy thought. She remembered what happened the last time someone danced with Erza."Ready?" Erza asked Lucy. Lucy looked into her eyes and braced herself. "As I'll ever be."

 _'Baby, I'm,_

 _Dancing in the dark,_

 _With you between my arms,_

 _Barefoot on the grass,_

 _Listening to our favorite song,_

 _When I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful,_

 _I don't deserve this,_

 _Darling, you look perfect_

 _tonight...'_

Erza gently led Lucy around the storage room, swaying to the beat and stepping forward, side back, side, forward and repeated while spinning. Lucy followed her lead easily and they began a graceful dance. Lucy's wide eyes stared into Erza's. She couldn't believe it. Erza Scarlet was dancing with her and doing so... perfectly!

"You can dance?!" exclaimed Lucy. "But with Natsu...?" Erza smiled with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. 'Wait, what?' Lucy thought. "It's not a matter of if I can dance, it's who I'm dancing with that makes the difference, Lucy." Now it was Lucy's turn to blush.

 _'I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person...'_

The song was beginning to close and Erza decided to change it up a bit.

 _'And she looks perfect...'_

Erza slowly spun Lucy under her arm twice.

 _'I don't deserve this...'_

Erza dipped Lucy.

 _'You look perfect tonight.'_

The last note rang through the room and the two just stared at each other. "Erza..." Lucy heart started to speed up as the space between them began to shrink. They inched closer and closer to each other until...

A knock sounded through the room.

They sprung apart, blushing profusely and avoiding eye contact.

Mira's voice rang out from the top of the cellar's stairs. "Hey, Lucy! Don't forget to lock up when you leave!"

"Y-Yeah no problem, Mira! Goodnight!" Lucy yelled back. Silence and tension hung in the air. "Lucy, I apologize I-" Erza started but Lucy just turned and walked to the record player without saying a word. Erza sighed, slumped her shoulders and turned to leave but stopped when a few piano notes pierced the silence.

"Erza?" Lucy said and walked over to her and held her hand out. "May I have this dance?" Erza looked at the hand then back at Lucy and blinked.

Lucy smiled.

Erza smiled back and took the hand.

"It would be my honor."


	5. Endings

**WARNING: ANGST**

"It's okay, Erza." whispered Lucy. "You'll be okay."

Erza was sobbing so hard she couldn't breathe. "Y-you should've told me. I can't- I can't -lose you. Please, please, PLEASE!" Erza screamed kneeling in front of Lucy and holding her hands. Her face was dug into Lucy's thighs and her tears were creating a large damp spot on the stellar mage's white dress. Lucy comfortingly squeezed Erza's hand.

"Erza, Erza baby, please, I need you to look at me." she said and Erza's gasps and sobs intensified. She shook her head. "I can't, I can't, I can't." Erza repeated over and over again. "Yes, you can. Please Erza, this is important, I need you." said Lucy. Erza sobbed and gasped for air a few more times before she took in a shaky breath and stood up. Her body shook with emotion and she wouldn't let her eyes reach Lucy's just yet. She kept her chin down, looking at the ground. Lucy chuckled. "You always were so stubborn." and then she raised one of her hands to lift Erza chin. Erza looked at Lucy.

"Don't leave me." said Erza. Lucy gently smiled. "I'm sorry, Erza." A coughing fit shook her body and blood came up from her lungs. Her legs collapsed and she fell into Erza's arms. Erza picked her up and carried her over to their bed. She laid Lucy down gently and took a kneel at the side of the bed, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping at the blood on the corners of Lucy's mouth.

"Thank you." said Lucy, her voice raspy. Erza shook her head. "I should've been there." Lucy raised one of her hands to Erza's cheek.

"There was nothing you could've done."

 _One month ago_

 _Lucy really regretting going on this mission without Erza. The redhead had been given a special mission by Makarov and had to cancel on Team Natsu's mission. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray decided they would still go. It was supposed to be a simple mission of finding a group of bandits and take them down but then they found a priceless artifact in the bandit's cave. They took it, assuming it was owned by the town who'd hired them but when three powerful dark mages showed up an hour later, they found out that was not the case._

 _Natsu and Gray had been beaten to a pulp. Lucy could see them lying in pools of their own blood. She fought back tears, thinking of their wives, Juvia and Lisanna and their children who would now grow up without their father._

 _Two of the mages had gone to the town to retrieve something and the one they were fighting had insane magical power. Lucy was alone and injured. She didn't stand a chance. She was clutching the artifact to her chest and breathing heavily. Taurus and Leo were in front of her, trying their best but it would only be a matter of time before they fell._

 _'Open me...'_

 _Lucy looked down in surprise at the box she held in her arms. "Did... you just... talk?" she asked, not quite believing that she was talking to a box. 'I can help you and your friends.' It said. Lucy's jaw dropped open in shock then shut. "What do you mean?" she inquired, looking up when she heard Taurus's cry of pain. It was just Leo now and she was sure the other two dark mages would be back anytime now. She was desperate._

 _'I will give you my power to destroy these mages, but there will be a cost.' It told her. "A cost?" she said, panicked and ready to agree. 'Yes, you will survive and your friend's wounds will be healed, but the magic will infect your body and slowly suck the energy from it. You will die in a month's time.' Lucy's eyes widened. She looked over at the lifeless bodies of Natsu and Gray and to the mage who was almost finished with Leo. She noticed the two other mages running back over the hill and straight to them. She made a decision._

 _She opened the box and a bright light enveloped the entire area, celestial magic covering the valley they were in._

 _"Wh-Wha?" murmured Natsu as he lifted himself off of the ground. He rubbed his head and looked around. "WHAT?" he yelled. They were standing in the middle of a giant crater. Last he remembered, they had been fighting three dark mages and were surrounded by a lush forest._

 _"Jeez, flamebrain, keep it down, would ya?" said Gray as he too got up, rubbing his head. "Woah, what happened here?" he asked. Suddenly, they heard another voice._

 _"Gray! Natsu!" They both turned to see Lucy running at them with the artifact in one arm._

 _"Lucy!?" they exclaimed. In the other arm, she was holding the end of a rope and on the other end of the said rope was three unconscious dark mages, all bloody and bruised._

 _"I'm so glad you guys are okay!" she said, stopping in front of them._

 _"Y-Yeah..." they both said, now slightly terrified of the celestial mage._

 _"Let's go home!" Lucy said, smiling._

 _They returned to the guild with both the artifact and the dark mages. The council took and locked away both and gave Fairy Tail a healthy reward of cash for them. During the celebration that Master Makarov ordered, no one saw Lucy slip away or heard the intense coughing coming from the back of the guild._

 _When Lucy came back in, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her stomach. She turned around and jumped into the arms of her knight. "Erza! You're back!" she exclaimed and grabbed Erza's face, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "I missed you!"_

 _Erza's eyes widened at the display of affection. Usually, her wife was not so public. "Y-yeah, I missed you too!"_

 _Lucy lost her smile for a moment and Erza was completely confused. "Lucy, are you oka-"_

 _"No more jobs for a month, okay?" Lucy said. Erza's jaw dropped. "What? Why?" she asked, though not completely opposed to the idea._

 _"I don't know, I just want to spend some more time with you. I mean, this is the first time in a year we've both been away from home and I don't think it's fair. So for the next month, you and I won't be going on any jobs, okay?" explained Lucy, looking at Erza expectantly. erza examined Lucy's determined look and sighed before smiling. "As you wish." she said and laughed at the way Lucy jumped in the air to celebrate. Lucy pulled Erza in for a kiss then whispered something in her ear. Immediately, Erza blushed and picked Lucy up, running out of the guild and ignoring the catcalls from Cana and Gray._

Lucy explained everything to Erza. How she'd been hiding it by coughing into the sink. How she went to Makarov who told her that he knew of her case and sadly told her there was no cure. How he had lost a friend this way. How she begged him not to tell anyone. Erza was sobbing again by the end of it, having realized that her wife was going to leave her on this day. Lucy sat up and grabbed Erza, pulling her into a tight hug. Erza squeezed Lucy hard.

"It'll be okay, Erza." said Lucy. She pulled back and wiped at the Erza's cheeks. Erza shook her head. Lucy smiled sadly. "Listen, in my desk drawer at the very bottom, there is a large envelope. My will, finished novel, and a few letters are in it. Plus a little extra something." Erza shook her head, trying to fight back the sobs that racked her body.

"There is nowhere that you could go that I won't be with you." said Lucy and Erza met her gaze. Lucy smiled at Erza through the tears that blurred her vision and Erza burst forward to sit on the bed, placing her lips against Lucy's. Lucy kissed her back and their tears mixed. They parted and cried together, mourning the life they'd planned and begun that would now never see a happy ending.

After a while, Lucy had to lay back down and through their window, together they watched the sun begin to fall. Erza held Lucy's hand and before the sun completely set, Lucy squeezed her wife's hand. Erza turned to Lucy with a new set of tears in her eyes and brought up her other hand to move the hair that stuck to her forehead with sweat. Lucy was breathing slowly and Erza knew that this was it. Lucy let go of Erza's hand to bring her own up and caress Erza's cheek.

"Thank you for giving me the best life." she whispered. "I love you, Erza Scarlet. Always."

"I love you too, Lucy Scarlet." Lucy smiled. Her eyes closed and her hand dropped from Erza's face, going limp. Erza caught it mid-air with her own and placed a tender kiss on her wife's knuckles.

"Always." she whispered before beginning to scream and sob, holding her Lucy's lifeless body.


	6. Warm Me Up (M)

Set after Snowfight.

 **WARNING: SMUT**

Lucy sniffed and then shivered violently. Erza, who was walking beside her, laughed.

"Enjoying victory?" said Erza.

"Ha. Ha. So funny." snarled Lucy. Her team had won the snowball fight with her getting Erza, Natsu and Gray somehow getting each other at the same time and Wendy getting Mira. However, their celebration was short lived because as the winning team was celebrating, Natsu climbed onto the guild's roof and pushed all of the snow on it onto the winners. Natsu had left with many bruises after that.

Soon after, everyone dissipated and Erza and Lucy went home.

Lucy set her keys down on the kitchen table, took off her coat and rubbed her arms, still shivering. She made her way over to Erza, who was making them some hot chocolate and pecked her cheek.

"I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes". she said.

"You need some help?" Erza smirked. Lucy laughed and playfully hit Erza's head. Then she went into her bedroom.

She went to her dresser and began to look for some comfortable clothes to wear. She grabbed her favorite sweatpants and t-shirt but couldn't find her favorite hoodie. She shrugged and put the dry clothes on the dresser. She lifted her shirt over her head, followed by her jeans. She sighed, happy to finally be out of the cold and wet articles of clothing.

"Hey, Erza! Have you seen my hoodie with the dogs on it?" she yelled as she reached behind to unclasp her bra.

She jumped and gasped when a pair of hands grabbed her own, pinning them behind her back.

"I'm afraid I haven't, no." rasped Erza into her ear. Lucy took a deep breath in after her scare.

"Haha. Very funny." she said, trying to ignore the way that Erza's breath tickled her ear when she breathed.

"I fail to find any of this amusing, Lucy." Erza said, then pushed Lucy forward into the dresser and pressed her own body into her back. She leaned her head down and began to place kisses along Lucy's neck, humming at the sigh that the girl emitted.

Erza let go of Lucy's hands. Lucy turned around to wrap her arms around Erza's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Erza placed her hands on Lucy's hips as they kissed. Erza licked along Lucy's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Lucy granted. Their tongues gently massaged one another's as they pulled each other closer and melted into the other's body until there was no room left between them.

Lucy shivered but Erza could tell that it wasn't just from pleasure. Unfortunately for Lucy, she had been in wet clothes, outside, with snow all around her for the past hour and now standing in nothing but her underwear wasn't helping her warm up.

Erza pulled away when she felt the shivering. "You're cold." she stated. Lucy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Erza's gentle smile turned into a cocky smirk and she grabbed Lucy's ass, lifting her up. Lucy squealed and on instinct, wrapped her legs around Erza's waist. Erza reattached her lips to Lucy's and forced her tongue into her mouth. Lucy lightly moaned and Erza began to slowly walk backward until she felt the back of her thighs hit the bed. She sat down and they parted.

"How about I warm you up a bit?" said Erza. Lucy grinned and repositioned her legs so that she was kneeling but still straddling Erza's lap.

"Sounds good to me." she said and they kissed again. Erza trailed her hands all over Lucy's waist and lower back. She brought her hands down and squeezed Lucy's bottom and Lucy bit Erza's bottom lip in response. Erza trailed her hand back up and reached with one hand to unclasp Lucy's bra. Lucy parted from Erza to slide her bra straps off and then flung the article across the room. She grabbed Erza's head and pulled her in for another kiss. Erza brought her head back a bit and nipped at Lucy's jaw. Lucy sighed and leaned her head back, baring it open for Erza who took the opportunity. She sucked and bit along Lucy's neck, relishing in the small sighs and whimpers the stellar mage released. Lucy ran a hand into Erza's hair and gripped at the red strands. It tightened when Erza found her pulse point and bit down, sucking hard. Lucy moaned. Erza released the skin and kissed the mark she'd made. She brought her lips back up to Lucy's and quickly exquipped into nothing but some boy shorts.

Erza quickly picked Lucy up again and threw her on to the bed. Lucy laughed as she bounced a bit before moving up so her head rested on the pillow. She raised her eyes to look over Erza who was doing the same to here. When their eyes finally met, both darkened with lust, Lucy said in the most sultry voice she could manage, "Warm me up."

Erza pounced onto Lucy and their lips met again. Erza fondled Lucy's boobs and Lucy moaned into her mouth as she began to massage them. Erza made sure to rub her palms against Lucy's nipples and when she felt they were hard, she moved her hand and rolled them in between her thumb and finger.

Erza broke their kiss, bringing her head down to envelope one of the nipples in her mouth while continuing her ministrations on the other one. Lucy moaned loudly and gripped at Erza's hair, encouraging her on. Erza swirled her tongue around the peak, flicked it and then sucked. She moved to the other one and repeated. Lucy rubbed her thighs together as the wetness pooled in between them and Erza placed one of hers in between to stop the rubbing. She released her mouth from Lucy's breast with a pop and began to kiss her way down Lucy's stomach, keeping eye contact with Lucy the entire time. Lucy lifted herself up on her elbows to watch and bit her lip at the erotic sight.

Once Erza got to the hemline of Lucy's underwear, she raised her head, gripped it with her hands and ever so slowly removed from Lucy's legs. Lucy groaned at the teasing.

"Erzaaa" she whined and Erza smirked. She spread Lucy's legs and leaned back down. Lucy sucked in a sharp intake of breath as Erza lightly trailed her fingers up Lucy's leg.

Lucy let out a moan as Erza ran two fingers over her slit.

"Mmmm, you're soaked, Luce." whispered Erza and ran her fingers through again, this time stopping at her clit and applying pressure to it. Lucy whimpered and raised her hips, trying to get more friction, but Erza wrapped her other arm over Lucy's waist, holding her down.

Lucy was about to tell Erza to get on with it when the redhead brought her mouth down and enveloped Lucy's clit. She flicked her tongue over the nub then massaged around it and flicked it again. Lucy gasped and moaned. She placed her hands on the back of Erza's head, gripping her hair. Erza hummed and Lucy whimpered at the vibrations that sent jolts of pleasure through her.

"Fuck, Erza." she gasped out.

Erza switched between massaging and flicking Lucy's sensitive nub with her tongue while simultaneously sucking on it. She smirked at Lucy's whines and moans and kept her gaze on her girlfriend's flushed face with half-lidded eyes. Erza brought her hand to Lucy's opening and ran a finger through the wetness before pushing it in.

"Nnnng" moaned Lucy as Erza began to slide her finger in and out. She felt the coil in her tighten more and she knew it wouldn't be long before she came undone Still, she knew Erza was teasing.

"Erza, Erza, oh god, fuck, more please!" whimpered Lucy, gripping Erza's hair impossibly tight. She made eye contact with Erza again and Erza furrowed her brows before pushing another finger in and picking up the speeds of her thrusts. Lucy threw her head back and moaned, the sound echoing off the walls. Erza began to curl her fingers up as she entered, hitting right against Lucy's g-spot and Lucy saw stars.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, FUCK, ERZA!" Lucy screamed Erza's name as she squeezed her eyes tight and her body trembled from the orgasm running through her body. Spots painted Lucy's vision as Erza dug her fingers in and curled up, pressing hard against Lucy's sweet spot as she continued to lick Lucy's clit. Lucy's body continued to shake and Lucy gently pulled at Erza's head, telling her to slow down. Erza released Lucy's clit and switched to placing kisses on her inner thigh but kept her fingers inside of Lucy, very slowly drawing them in and out and helping Lucy come down from her high.

When Lucy's body stopped shaking, except for the occasional twitch, Erza pulled her fingers out and licked at them until they were clean of Lucy's juices. Then, she leaned her head back down and gently lapped at Lucy's opening, cleaning up the wetness that was there too. Lucy shuddered at the feeling and Erza climbed up her body. Lucy pulled her in for a kiss and tasted herself on Erza's tongue. They parted and smiled, simply enjoying the other's embrace for a minute.

Erza smirked. "So, are you warm yet?" Lucy smirked back, hooked a leg around Erza's back, and rolled them over. She sat up, straddling a surprised Erza and showed a sultry smile.

"Not quite." she said and ran her fingers through Erza's soaked boyshorts, relishing in the gasp and shiver that the redhead made.

"Erza, you're shivering, are you cold?" Lucy didn't wait for a response.

"Well, how about I warm you up a bit?"

 **A/N: Sorry this one took me a while to work on. Still trying to get a hang of this. Next one will be out sooner and is a long one so be prepared!**


	7. Blooms

**FLUFF /W/ A SMIDGE OF ANGST**

Prompt: If your soulmate gets a wound or cut, flowers bloom out of the same spot on your own body. (I'm switching it so that it's just if the soulmate feels pain.)

When Lucy was young, she would carry around both scissors and tissues in her pocket.

The scissors were for the flowers. They would bloom all over her body. Most of the time they were petunias or carnations but sometimes, a little red rose would bloom.

The tissues were for her tears. Lucy didn't know much about why these flowers grew or of the science of it but Ms. Degeneres, her English tutor, had explained to her that when it happened, it meant that the person they were meant to love was hurt. Lucy had looked down and then Ms. Degeneres had asked her why her father hadn't talked to her about it. Lucy remembers her father yelling at her and saying that she shouldn't be worrying about pesky flowers and that they only represented pain.

He had told her to never love anyone.

She looked at Ms. Degeneres, smiled and said that she had never asked.

Lucy was a smart child. More advanced than the average of her age. Every night, she would wonder why the flowers were so common. She wondered why someone she was supposed to inevitably love would go through so much pain.

As she grew older, the flowers came less and less but when they did, they came in large quantity. Lucy would grow frustrated with having to trim her skin every five minutes but ultimately was glad that the gardens were less frequent. She hoped her soulmate had found a good home.

She hoped for herself as well. She sometimes wondered if her soulmate wondered about her often. Lucy did not feel her problems were as big as other's, in a world of slavery and dark guilds, but she was an emotional girl. And after her mother died and her father grew cold, she often wondered if her soulmate would resent her for causing so much to grow so often.

She left home.

She took her keys and her most modest clothes and left the Heartfilia estate, not once looking back. For the first time in a long while, she felt free and happy. Silently, she hoped her soulmate would be happy there were no flowers that day.

Eventually, she found Natsu and Happy. They took her to Fairy Tail. She found another home, but this time with a real family. She went on a few small jobs with Natsu. She met her now best friend Levy. She laughed more in the week she joined than she had the past year.

Then, Erza Scarlet returned. She strutted into the guild with a giant horn lifted above her head. Lucy stared at the beauty and wondered how Natsu and Gray could describe her as a monster. Then she addressed the two, inquiring about help for a job. Lucy became interested. She joined them on the job. She said that it was because Mira asked her to go along. Really, it was because she wanted to be on this wacky team. And she wanted to know more about the famed Queen of the Fairies.

Turns out, the redhead was just as insane as the ice and fire mages.

Lucy figured that out while Erza was pumping insane amounts of magic power into a vehicle to catch up to a hijacked train. Then, they got in the car again, after figuring out that Erigor was going to use Lullaby and Erza poured more magic power into their transportation. Lucy thought the weird feeling in her stomach was because of the fear.

She remembered running through halls. She and Erza had just defeated most of the members of the dark guild and Lucy was tasked with finding the escaped member. The fuzziness in her stomach had grown worse but, so had the situation. She shrugged it off.

Then the flowers burst out on her arm. Her entire forearm was covered with yellow carnations. Lucy swore. "Really? Right now?" She didn't have time for this. She kept running and pulled at the flowers while she did. By the time she found an Erza yelling at an unconscious Kageyama, a Gray trying to calm her down and an unconscious Natsu with Happy flying over the top of him, her arm was bare. Soon after they got back on the road, now on their way to save the guild masters, Lucy became concerned about the feeling in her stomach and then recognized it as the flowers growing inside of her. She wasn't scared, this happened often and they never grew large enough to bother her too much but she still wondered what caused them. She was brought out of her haze by Erza stopping the vehicle. They had caught up to Natsu who had defeated Erigor. Of course, then Kageyama got the flute and went to kill the masters but then Master Makarov stopped him. Then Lullaby brought out its true form and together Natsu, Erza and Gray defeated it. That was the start of their team.

The flowers didn't bother her for a while after that. Even during the galuna island incident, she didn't have any grow on her. However, she suspected that her soulmate would have a few sprouts on her body. Especially when she was fighting Sherry. Lucy remembered blushing as an Erza in her usual armor came to rescue her. At least before she tried to shake her silly crush off and focus on the mission. She tried to avoid looking at Erza during the rest of the time on Galuna Island, feeling shameful about breaking rules, but she also couldn't help but want to stay near the Requip mage.

When they got back, it was uneventful for a while. Until they decided to go on another job. It went smoothly and no one got hurt except for the buildings that Natsu and Gray demolished but when they got back, they were greeted with the sight of a broken guild hall. Phantom Lord had attacked.

That night, Lucy remembered Erza kicking a tired Gray and a grumbling Natsu out of her bed, and then insisting on Lucy taking the bed herself while the boys fought over the couch. Lucy had blushed and said that she didn't mind sharing. Erza had nodded and looked at the boys but then Lucy grabbed her arm and said "With you, I mean." Lucy and Erza both had one of their best sleeps that night.

Unfortunately, the safety Lucy had felt that night left in the morning when she saw Levy, Jet, and Droy beaten and tied to a tree in the middle of town. Master Makarov declared war.

When Erza defended the guild against Jupiter and the guild had protested handing Lucy over, Lucy heard Erza's voice over all the sounds of protest and she couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks and raised her hand to wipe at them but flinched when she noticed the roses growing on her arms. "Shit." she swore and was about to rip them off when Mirajane grabbed her shoulder and led her into the guild. She didn't comment on the flowers and Lucy was grateful. Until she was ordered to go to a safe house. Then she blacked out.

When she was brought into Phantom's Guildhall and beaten, it was easy to ignore the feeling of flowers blooming in her stomach. But it was not easy to ignore the ones that felt like they grew on her heart when she was screaming into a microphone. Those were always the worst.

Then Jose left. Gajeel continued to beat Lucy. Mid-way, the flowers grew back. Gajeel laughed and kicked and punched and hit Lucy. Then Natsu showed up. Gajeel stopped beating her. More flowers grew. She ripped out the flowers. A minute later more grew back. This continued. The amount grew. Worry grew in Lucy's stomach. Then, there was a bright light emanating from the other side of Phantom's guild hall. Then they won. The fight was over. No more flowers.

A few days later, Lucy was going through the events in her head. The shock had worn off and she had realized that, based on the timing of the blooms, her soulmate could very well be someone in the guild. She was going over possibilities when a knock sounded at her door. She went to open it.

"Erza!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Lucy."

Lucy ushered her in and offered some tea. As she was boiling the water she turned to Erza who had sat down on her couch. "I know I already said this, but thank you for defending me against Jose. I don't think anyone realizes how much that meant to me."

"What's important is that it's over now and everyone is safe. Just remember you'll always have a family with Fairy Tail."

They smiled at each other. Erza had been coming over every day to check on Lucy and she absolutely adored the company. Granted, it wasn't helping her get over her crush on the redhead but she'd take that rather than having guilt consume her over what happened. She turned back to continue making tea and started the usual conversation starter. "So what did you do today?"

"Oh, well actually I fixed my adamantine armor today." Erza chuckled. "Oh and the parts that were damaged in the Eisenwald incident." Lucy brought the tea over and gave Erza a cup. Erza thanked her. "You destroyed an armor on that mission?" asked Lucy as she went back to the kitchen to clean up.

"No, not an entire one. When I tried to go after Erigor, I damaged the glove on my arm. It was ripped to shreds." Lucy froze. "Your arm?" she said out loud. The flowers. She ran over all the instances in her mind. It made so much sense now. When Erza got hit by Jupiter. When she heard Lucy scream. During Erza's fight with Jose.

"-ucy? Lu-? Lucy!" she was shaken out of her mind by Erza. She was standing beside Lucy, looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you okay?" Lucy stared at her. Erza grabbed her arm to drag her over to the couch. "You should sit down." Lucy ripped her arm out of Erza's grip. "Lucy, wha-?"

Lucy placed her hand down on the stove, still hot from the teapot. She cried out in pain and Erza shot out to make her remove her hand. "Lucy! What are you doing?" Lucy looked at Erza with tears in her eyes and grabbed Erza's hand that wasn't grabbing Lucy's. Erza looked down and her eyes widened.

Her entire palm was covered in small, yellow lilies.

She slowly brought her gaze up to meet Lucy's.

"H-Hi." whispered Lucy.

Erza stared at her in wonder for another moment before a small smile spread on her face.

"Hi."


	8. Hail Mary

Sweat dripped down my face as I stood in the middle of the field. I was breathing heavy and the cheers of the crowd on the stands all around me rang like alarms. I shifted my mouthpiece and stared at the ball held by my center, Loke, that was waiting for me to call out a signal. Then it'd be in my hands and all hell would break loose. We were in the fourth quarter, playing against Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail's rival school. We were down 14-20 with barely a minute left in the game. The last game of the season. This was it. I took a deep breath and called out. "HUT" Chaos began as the ball was chucked into my hands. The line of scrimmage collided and the clanking of protective gear roared. I made a handoff to my running back, Gray, and he ran straight into the line. We moved up 5 yards.

32 seconds. I had been tackled to the ground. My opponent got off of me and I took my tight end, Natsu's, hand, getting up. My chest tightened with stress. I could vaguely hear coach Makarov yelling from the bench and I looked around at my team. I regarded the rest of my team members. We were tired and bruised, phantom played rough, rougher than what was allowed, but the referees didn't seem to notice. My linemen, Elfman, Laxus, Bickslow, Droy and Loke and our fullback, Mest, had been getting brutally battered all night, Phantom's defense had been tight so I had barely gotten any chances to throw to our wide receivers Jet and Romeo. the crowd was a distant roar and my head felt fuzzy. Natsu grabbed my shoulder and I saw him ask if I was okay but I couldn't quite make out his words. I was exhausted and ready to drop. We all were.

"ERZA!" My ears automatically tuned into the familiar voice yelling my name. I turned my head to look at Fairy Tail's head cheerleader, Lucy Heartfilia, my girlfriend. I lightly smiled as I see the glinting of a silver necklace bouncing around her neck. My mind flashed back to when I gave it to her.

 _"Erza! Stop it!" squealed Lucy as her girlfriend smeared some flour onto her face. They had just been cooking cookies together which quickly turned into an all-out flour war. Erza won but it was close. Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and Lucy laid her head on Erza's shoulder. They remained in the embrace for a while. It'd been a very stressful day for both of them. Lucy had a physics test that she'd lost too much sleep over and Erza had a game in the morning against Oracion Seis, an out-of-city team. They had gotten absolutely destroyed._

 _However, Erza could feel the stress slowly disappearing, along with the rest of her worries while she held Lucy. She loved everything about the blonde. Her passion for writing and animals and anything she believed in, her cute laugh where she threw her head back and shut her eyes, the way she somehow knew exactly what to say when Erza was angry or sad, the way she wasn't afraid to express herself, her fierceness and fire, the way she blushed when Erza whispered into her ear, the way she clutched at Erza's shoulders when she had a nightmare to steady her, her kisses, her pouts,her tears, her vain that stuck out when she was angry, her fucking gorgeous smile. Erza thought about all this and took a deep breath._

 _"I'm in love with you."_

 _Lucy sucked in a breath and tensed up. Of all the things that Erza could have said at that moment, that was one of the most unexpected. In their almost two years of dating, Erza had never said anything about love. And Lucy was fine with that. She knew about Erza's past abusive-relationships and understood the difficulty she would have with talking about it. She was perfectly comfortable with the 'I adore you's and the 'you're all I need's. Although she was longing for the day that Erza could say it, she would be patient and wait. ANd she had. And now the day was here. She slowly brought her head back to tearfully stare up into Erza's eyes. Erza smiled at her._

 _"Lucy Heartfilia, I'm in love with you. I love you." Erza said. The tears in Lucy's eyes fell. The way Erza said it. God, she loved it. She loved her. Lucy beamed. "God I love you, Erza Scarlet."_

 _Erza abruptly let go of Lucy and walked out of the kitchen. Lucy stood in shock. Had she done something wrong? Was she not supposed to say it back? Before her thoughts could take over too much, Erza rushed back into the room holding a small box. She gave it to Lucy and kissed her on the forehead. "I was saving it for your birthday but I think this is a better time."_

 _Lucy opened it and gasped. It was a beautiful necklace in the shape of a silver key, just like her tattoo in memory of her mother, and on it was engraved 'I love you, Lucy, forever.' Tears fell over Lucy's cheeks. She looked up at Erza, speechless. "I'm sorry that I didn't say it earlier. You deserve someone who will tell you every day. And now, I will. I love you." They kissed and repeated the phrase to each other many times that night. Erza couldn't remember ever being so happy._

"You got this Erza! You can do it! Goooo Fairy Tail!" I watched as Lucy screamed from the sidelines, maintaining eye contact with me. 'I love you.' she mouthed and my heart filled. My confidence came back and I felt pride bring my aches to the back of my mind. We could do this. I clapped my hands together. "Alright, guys! Let's show these fuckers what we're made of!" I yelled. I could see the surprise on my teammate's faces of me swearing but it wiped off and was replaced with a grin as they built their confidence on my own.

We gathered and I explained the plan. I could tell they were nervous but in the end, they trusted me and we prepared for our final play. We lined up and when it was time, I called out, "HUT!" The lines crashed and our defense came back strong, surprising Phantom and holding them off well. Jet and Romeo dashed to me. I turned and they reached their arms out, both acting to grab the football then dashing off towards the end zone. Phantom's cornerback's rushed after the two wide receivers, not really knowing which one had the ball. They closed in on them quickly. I started to mutter under my breath.

"Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

Both got tackled down and I saw the referee raise his whistle to blow before stopping as I raised my right arm which still held the pigskin. I vaulted it down the middle of the field and made a perfect throw into the arms of Natsu who had been sprinting straight down the field the whole time. He passed the four still on the ground and pushed it right into the end zone.

The crowd went wild.

My team hugged and jumped and ran around the field as Natsu did a victory dance and did a handshake with Gray. Phantom's mouths had all dropped wide open and I smiled at the angry shouts of their Coach, Jose. Laxus pat me on the back and laughed. "Nice hail mary there, Titania." I smiled, took off my helmet, spit out my mouthguard and thanked him before turning around at hearing my name being shouted.

A blur of blue and yellow jumped on me and we tumbled to the ground. Lucy r slammed her lips against mine and gripped the back of my head. I heard my team do whistles and catcalls and I lifted my middle finger into the air. There was a chorus of laughs and we separated, breathing heavily. Lucy smiled at me. I smiled back. "Babe, you need to get off the field. We still need to get that extra point." I said, noticing the referees coming towards us. Lucy smirked and pecked my lips once more before getting up and offering me a hand. I took it and she pulled me up and into her, kissing me fiercely. She parted before I could reciprocate and whispered into my ear "Sneak peek for tonight." and then she walked away, leaving me blushing and getting lots of comments from my teammates. I blushed heavier and ordered us into position to score the winning point.

We won, obviously, and were bombarded with lots of congratulations, hugs, and girls asking to have their breasts signed. Gray and Loke got most of those.

Lucy walked up to me and I brought my hand up to cup her cheek as we lovingly kissed, this one much less fierce as the one on the field but no less passionate. "I love you." I said when we parted. She smiled and pulled me in closer. "You're gonna love me a lot more after tonight." she said, sensually. I blushed and she did her laugh where she throws her head back and closes her eyes. I smiled. She looked at me and winked.

"And I love you too by the way."


	9. Hangovers

I groaned as I woke up. Everything was dizzy and my head pounded. 'Fuck.' I thought. I sat up slowly, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in my stomach. 'What happened last night?' I thought. I remember that we were at the beach to begin training for the grand magic games. The girls and I went to the main room and found a cart full of sake. One bottle became two, then three, then five... Damn. What a hangover. I slowly lowered myself back down and turned to snuggle into the warm body beside me. They wrapped their arm around me and I smiled drifting back into a deep sleep. Wait... WHAT?

I shot up quickly but immediately regretted it as the pounding in my head grew worse. "Shit!" I swore. The person beside me groaned and murmured "Language." I froze. Oh no. That voice...

I slowly turned my head to look down at the woman in my bed. Her red hair was a mess and her arm had been placed over her eyes to block out the sun drifting in through the screens around us. Her other arm still lay where I had laid my head on it seconds prior and her neck was covered in purple hickies that crept down to her exposed cleavage...

Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh no.

I looked down at myself and realized I was naked. I looked around the room and noticed the two robes and two pairs of underwear that had been strewn around the room. I tensed up. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I...

I had slept with Erza Scarlet, my crush of a year- er- 8 years now, while drunk. "Lucy?" I heard and I flinched. I slowly turned my head to look at Erza who was now staring up at me.

"You're naked." she said. I nodded. "I'm naked." she said. I nodded again. She nodded and looked to be deep in thought for a moment. Suddenly her eyes widened and she blushed. Oh god.

"W-what?" I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes. "You mean you don't remember?" she asked. I sheepishly shook my head. She looked down for a second. I blushed as I realized where she was looking and covered my breasts with my arms. She darted her eyes back up to mine. Were her pupils more blown out? She smirked and I squeaked. "Why are you hiding now? You weren't hiding at all last night. Like damn, Lucy." she said and my mouth dropped open. She chuckled and sat up, not bothering to cover her chest. I blushed heavier and turned my head away. I heard Erza sigh and then felt a hand grip my chin. She turned my head back to her and placed her lips on mine. I stilled, shocked as she pressed her lips harder against mine, not pushy but yet still dominant.

When I didn't respond, she immediately retreated back. I felt a longing like my body was screaming at me to kiss her back. She became panicked and began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I thought that- well- last night you had been saying that you liked me and- I mean I think you- I really want to- the thing is-" She kept on stuttering though sentences but at that point, it'd already come back to me.

The boys had just left, tired of our torture. I was giggling with Levy at Wendy when I noticed Erza sitting in a corner grumbling. I stumble-crawled my way over to her and wrapped my arms around from behind, pressing my breasts against her back. She was very tense. I purred into her ear "What's wrong, Errrrza?"

Erza tightened her already crossed arms and growled. "There is no more booze and I want more booze. I want something to drink. Get me something to drink!" she exclaimed and then went back to grumbling under her breath. I giggled and unwrapped myself from around her, crawling to her front then climbing onto her to straddle her lap. She uncrossed her arms and placed them on my waist in surprise. She looked up at me with furrowed brows, but not glaring. "What are you doing, Lucy?" she asked.

An entire year of being forced to spend so much time with her while constantly being subjected to staring at her revealing armors and toned body and also falling for her soft personality hiding underneath her cold exterior that she slowly revealed to me had built up. With liquid courage inside me, I made a decision. I looked down at her and put on the most sultry smile I could. I wrapped one hand at the back of her neck and pulled her flush against me. Her arms tightened around me and I felt her suck in a breath. Finally, I spoke in the most sensual voice I could manage. "Drink me."

Erza's eyes widened before I crashed my lips onto hers. She remained tense for a second before relaxing and kissing me back. She nipped at my lower lip and I granted her entrance inside. Our tongues wrestled, fighting for dominance and once Erza won, we separated with panting breaths. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I panted. Erza stood up, grabbing my ass and I squealed. I wrapped my legs around her waist. She began to carry me to her room. "Well then let's fucking make up for lost time." she said, before throwing me on her bed and jumping on top of me, attaching our lips once again. Clothes flew away from us and the bed creaked as we continued with our night activities.

Once I remembered what I'd done, I snapped out of it and stared at the blushing, stuttering Erza. Did this mean she liked me too?

Well, only one way to find out.

I lunged forward and smashed our lips together again. She didn't even hesitate as she kissed back. She pushed against me and we fell backward. She pulled back and stared down at me. I smiled nervously at her. "So does this mean you'll go on a date with me?" I asked. She shook off the surprise and smirked. "Yes, I will. Does this mean you remembered last night?" she answered and I felt joy bloom in my chest.

"Well... I don't know... the details are a bit fuzzy. You may have to... jog my memory." I teased. Erza grinned and leaned down to kiss me again. She brought her lips down my neck and through the valley of my breasts, pausing at my stomach to look up at me. "Finally, something to drink." she said and as she went down on me, I couldn't help but thank Mavis for giving us that booze.


	10. Prove Him Wrong Pt 1

Lucy usually really likes high school. Sure, math makes her want to pull out her hair but she knows that she's doing it for a reason. Plus, being able to actually go to a public school and hang around people she actually like instead of the private one her father wanted her to go to, it really helps even things out. Even so, she would take math class over this any day.

"Aw c'mon princess. Don't you wanna hang out with us? We won't bite... a lot. We are supposed to be tigers after all." drawls Sting. He stands with one leg crossed and leaning in towards Lucy. The blonde would've run away by now but he is trapping her in with an arm on one side and his little cat standing on the other side. (Lucy really could've just nudged the cat out of the way but damn it he was so cute!)

"Leave me alone, Sting. Don't you have a team to prepare for losing." Lucy scowls. Sabertooth's here for a football game. One that Lucy knows they're going to lose. Erza told her about how much assistant coach Gildarts had been training them recently and, not that Lucy would openly admit it, it was really noticeable how much muscle everyone on the team had gained... especially the scarlet haired quarterback. Lucy begins to smile as her mind wanders, thinking about her girlfriend. Unfortunately, Sting thinks that smile is for other reasons.

"Ha! Yeah right! I'll prove you wrong. The fairies are going down tonight! Of course, so could I, but it'd be a different kind of 'going down'." Sting trails his eyes down Lucy's body and suddenly, the cheerleading outfit doesn't feel as comfortable. "Hey listen-" started Lucy but is cut off as Sting's body is pushed off of her. He goes flying all the way from the opening they had been in in the stands to the field, sliding a few meters even then.

"Back off, Sting!" yells Natsu. He and Gray stand protectively in front of the cheerleader, clad in their football uniforms. As Natsu stomps up to the quarterback of Sabertooth, Gray turns before he does the same. "Are you okay?" he asks Lucy. Lucy smiles warmly at her brother figure and nods. "Thanks." Gray nods back before going to back up Natsu who squares off with Sting and both scream insults at the other. The teams that arrived maybe 5 minutes ago noticed and start to crowd around the two. Lucy cringes. 'Here we go.'

"What the hell do you think you're doing you asshole?" yells Natsu, who'd held back from making it physical by Gray. Sting just smirks and stands there, crossing his arms. "Just making sure that blondie knows her options. I mean, have you seen me?" The other members of the Fairy Tail team glare at him as the ones with Sabertooth snicker. Minerva shakes her head. "Sting, leave the fairies alone for now. We can rub it in after we pummel them into the ground. Besides, the cheerleader has a football trophy already."

Lucy finches as some eyes turn to her. She goes to defend her girlfriend but Gray beats her to it. "You'd be wise to shut your mouth, buddy! That 'trophy' is better than anyone on your team and she won't be afraid to show you why." he yells. Sting laughs, not noticing how everyone shifts their eyes to behind him. "Ha! Oh no, I'm so scared. Puh-lease, if blondie stayed one night with me, she'd forget all about the redhead, and if that wimpy red-haired know-it-all shows up, I'll tell her myself!"

"Okay. Do tell."

Sting freezes at the voice coming from directly behind him. Finally, he sees all the smirks on the Fairy's faces. Shit.

He turns around slowly and smiles nervously at Erza. She practically radiates furious and he takes a step back. "S-Scarlet!" he curses himself for stuttering. "Wow, you actually showed up. Surprised. I thought all you Fairies could only run with your tail tucked between your legs and in the other direction." He snickers but stops immediately as Erza doesn't say or even do anything. She just glares at him. A minute of tense silence fills the edge of the field as no one dares to speak or move. Natsu and Gray don't even breathe.

Erza takes a step forward. Minerva smiles. A show of aggression from a quarterback to another with the teams surrounding them that Titania would surely display would mean their team is disqualified. And then it's off to the finals for Sabertooth.

Minerva and Sting's mouths both drop as Erza walks right past Sting, not even touching him. Instead, she walked to Lucy. "You okay?" she asks. She gives Lucy a cheeky smile and winks. Lucy shakes her head and chuckles. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Cool. Wanna help me set up the coffins?" Lucy raises an eyebrow. "Coffins?" she asks. Erza smiles wider. "Yeah, we need..." She turns around and points individually at each player from Sabertooth. "...14, 15, 16! We need 16." and then she turns back. Lucy laughs loudly, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail team, and Erza beams at Lucy's smile.

"Yeah, okay." says Lucy. Erza grabs her hand and starts pulling her away from the crowd. She ignores the yelling of Sting and Natsu start throwing insults at each other and walks faster. "Hey, where are we actually going?" asks Lucy.

Erza turns back to her and kisses her hard. Lucy squeaks in surprise but relaxes and lets Erza pin her up against the side of the bleachers. When they part, there is a huge blush on Lucy's face and her uniform is wrinkled from where Erza pressed against it. Erza gives a devious grin. "We are headed to the locker room. I need to show that fuckboy that he doesn't have any chance with you." Lucy shivers at the primal look Erza is giving her and inwardly smiles. 'Here we go.'


	11. Prove Him Wrong Pt 2

**WARNING: SIN**

"Wait, shouldn't you go warm up?"

"No."

"Erza- mm!" Erza cuts Lucy off by pushing her lips on hers. She presses the cheerleader up against a row of lockers and nips at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Lucy welcomes her in and Erza immediately dominates her mouth, leaving no corner untouched. Lucy moans and simply lets Erza search her mouth, gently encouraging her by caressing the intruding tongue with her own and running her hands into scarlet hair. She gasps as Erza slaps her hands onto her ass and digs her fingers into the supple flesh, through the short purple cheerleading skirt. Lucy throws her head back to properly be able to breathe again but as soon as their mouths detach, Erza latches her mouth onto the skin at Lucy's neck and bites down. Lucy squeals and Erza growls, sucking hard when the fingers in her hair tighten. She lets go of her hold and leans back to look at the dark purple mark she left. She feels a shot of pleasure rush through her when she sees it, knowing that there's no way Lucy could cover it up in time for the game, along with the flushed face and panting chest of the woman.

"Erza I don't think we have time to- ah!"

Lucy is cut off once again as Erza uses her speed and strength to push up Lucy shirt and bra at the same time as she pushes the short skirt down enough so that she can get her hand in. She cups Lucy's mound through her wet panties and Lucy moans loudly.

Erza brings a mouth to one of Lucy's sensitive nipples and flicks over it with her tongue twice before covering it and sucking. She begins to use her other hand to tweak the other nipple and grinds her palm up into Lucy who jerks her hips down in response. "Shit- Erza~ nnmf!" Lucy brings up a hand to bite down on, muffling the sounds.

"You're so wet already, Lucy. Look, you've soaked through." Erza brings up her hand, ignoring Lucy's whimper of protest, and shows off her wet palm.

"Erza, please..." whispers Lucy.

"What was that? You're gonna have to be louder than that." says Erza. Lucy's eyes widen as she realizes what Erza's doing. Her eyes glance over to the locker room door then back to a smirking Erza. Lucy inwardly grins. She gently pushes Erza and the redhead respectfully backs off. Lucy winks at her, receiving a confused look in return, before she slowly saunters over to the door, swaying her hips with the skirt falling off of her completely on the way there. She turns right before the door and raises a beckoning finger to the blushing quarterback. Erza actually jumps in surprise at her girlfriend's boldness. She couldn't actually be thinking...

'Let's give them a show.' mouths Lucy and Erza's mouth drops open. However, she quickly shakes off her surprise and it's replaced with determination. She strides over and pushes Lucy up against the door with a loud bang, immediately pressing her thigh to Lucy's center and grinding it up. Lucy moans louder than she normally would but no less real. "Shit, Erza more!"

Erza grins. So she wants to play it the fast way? Okay.

Erza removes her thigh and tugs down Lucy's underwear. With no warning, she presses her entire body against Lucy's and pushes two fingers into her.

"Erza!" gasps Lucy as she sets a fierce pace, bring them out and slamming them back in deep as fast as she can. Lucy grips onto her shoulders and tries to steady herself. Her head has been thrown back and she lets the string of curses and moans out without worrying about keeping quiet. Her body slams up against the door with each thrust and her legs shake, struggling to hold her up. Erza notices, grabs one leg and wraps it around her waist. Lucy's moans increase in volume as the new position allows Erza to hit deeper.

"Ah, ohhh agh, oh god Erza, s-so good!" Lucy grips at Erza's shoulder harder and curls her toes as she tries to fight off her quickly incoming orgasm. Erza would have none of that though as she starts to scissor her fingers whenever she pushes inside. Lucy's eyes roll back as Erza presses roughly at her g-spot and she lets out a long loud moan.

"ErrrrzAA! Oh- shhhii- gonna cum!"

Erza grunts as her body presses against Lucy's as hard as she can and bites into her neck. She slams into Lucy one last time and curls both fingers up, wiggling against the spot of flesh. Lucy lets out a large yelp before tensing up as her body spasms. She screams Erza's name as her release floods through her.

After a minute of recovery, Lucy is very thankful for Erza's body pressing up against her because her knees gave out.

Erza picks up Lucy, bridal style, and carries her to one of the benches. She grabs the discarded skirt on their way and sets Lucy down before she fixes the dazed blond's shirt and bra and then slipping on Lucy's underwear and skirt against, fixing them until they looked at least presentable. Then she brought her lips to Lucy's neck and gently kissed each mark she'd made before making her way to lips. The kissed slowly and gently before Erza parted and held out a hand. Lucy takes it and stands, taking a moment to steady herself. She smiles at Erza and kisses her again. "Thank you. I'll get you back later tonight. Right now, you have a game to win." she says and Erza smiles back at her. Lucy offers her hand, which Erza takes.

"C'mon, I wanna go show off these marks to Sting."

They get to the door and open it to see a blushing, wide-eyed Sting standing there completely still. He jumps when the two girls walk out and stares at them, blushing harder.

"Uh- uhm... y-you... I... ahem" he stutters, finally breaking eye contact and looking down at the ground. Lucy giggles and he raised his gaze to see her wrapped around Erza's arm, smirking at him. "Yeah, I've got a pretty capable trophy, don't I?" She says and Erza laughs a little before lightly smacking her butt. Lucy jumps and blushes a bit before turning and giving Erza a fierce kiss.

"Go get 'em, you beast." she says and Erza laughs, walking past Sting and onto the field. At the last second though, she turns around. "Oh and Sting? You might want to adjust your pants if you get what I mean." Then she turns away. Sting whips his eyes down at his crotch and gives a quiet squeak of embarrassment before covering the bulge with his hands. Lucy smirks and goes to follow Erza.

"Hey, don't you have to be on the field right away?" she says as she passes Sting and smiles when she hears him curse heavily behind her. She goes to meet up with the other cheerleaders and they all smirk and give her amused looks but she doesn't care. She walks with her head held high, showing off the purple hickies that cover her neck.

Fairy Tail destroys Sabertooth that night, their quarterback severely lacking in concentration. From the sidelines, Lucy can see Erza smirking thorough it all and she shakes her head.

'Well, she did prove him wrong.' she thinks and cheers ever louder for her girlfriend, loving the way that Sting avoids any eye contact with either of them for the rest of the night.


End file.
